


From kiss to kiss

by Carzekiel101



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), carzekiel - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carzekiel101/pseuds/Carzekiel101
Summary: A journey of the beginning of Carol and Ezekiel`s relationship.
Relationships: Ezekiel/Carol Peletier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	From kiss to kiss

**From kiss to kiss**

Disclaimer: They`re not mine. Not making any profit with them. Just having fun.

Their first kiss comes as a surprise for both of them. They`re standing on the porch of the house in Alexandria that Carol used to stay in before she decided to run away and ended up in Ezekiel`s Kingdom. It`s a couple hours after they fought back the Savior`s attack on Alexandria. Together. Side by side. They knew that winning this battle has only been the beginning, though, a war being inevitable now.

Since it had already gotten late, Rick invited Ezekiel and his people to stay the night in Alexandria and the King has accepted his offer gratefully.

Restlessly walking through the unfamiliar streets with his beloved tiger next to him, Ezekiel was deeply lost in his thoughts when he heard someone call his name. Looking up he spots Carol, a smile immediately blossoming on his lips. Dropping Shiva`s chain, he waits until the large animal has settled on the grass then climbs the stairs to the porch. Carol`s eyes drift from the tiger to Ezekiel and back. It was still a bit unsettling to be close to such a dangerous animal.

“She won`t harm anyone.”

Carol looks back into his eyes, relaxing under his warm gaze. As always, Ezekiel`s heart beats a little bit faster in her company. She was by far the most fascinating and mysterious woman he`d ever met. Strong. Brave. Beautiful. Oh, so beautiful. He can`t take his eyes from hers. They`re the deepest blue he`s ever seen, hidden emotions swirling inside of them, calling for him, hypnotizing him. He feels like he might drown in them.

“She saved Carl.”

Ezekiel tears his eyes away from Carol, staring into the darkness instead. He`s thinking of Benjamin. His decision to join this war was mostly made because of him. And also because of her. Carol. He doesn`t know why but he feels fiercely protective of this woman that he had basically just met. Although she has impressively proven that she didn`t need to be protected. Ezekiel notices her stepping up closer to him from the corner of his eye, her hand tentatively reaching out to touch his arm.

“I know you don`t like it, but this war is –“

Carol doesn`t get to finish her sentence. Without giving a thought to what he is doing, Ezekiel has bowed his head, his lips firmly pressing against hers, shutting her off. Taking advantage of the small gasp of surprise, he cups the back of her head, holding her in place as he gently moves his mouth over hers. Carol remains still, frozen in place, overwhelmed by the strong emotions his kiss is evoking in her. Her hands come up to press against Ezekiel`s chest, not to push him away, but to anchor herself.

All too soon Ezekiel pulls away from her. She`s still not moving, just staring at him wide-eyed. Mistaking her silence as disapproval, he quickly takes a step backwards. Retreating to the steps, he forces himself to look at Carol, feeling like the biggest jerk in the world.

“I`m sorry. I – I shouldn`t have done this. Forgive me. Please.”

Stumbling down the steps he blindly picks up Shiva`s chain, disappearing into the direction he came from, cursing himself for his audacity. When Carol is finally moving, he is already out of her sight. She keeps standing there, staring after him, subconsciously pressing her fingers against her lips.

The next morning Ezekiel and his people are preparing to return to the Kingdom. He`s standing at the gates, talking to Rick, but his mind is still busy thinking about what happened on that porch last night. He hasn`t slept all through the night, angry with himself. A part of him wants to seek out Carol, wants to apologize to her again, hopes that he hasn`t destroyed the trust she had put into him. But another part of him is scared. Scared that she will send him away, make it unmistakably clear that she is not interested in him in any way.

Lost in his gloomy thoughts he doesn`t notice her approaching, flinching when he hears her voice.

“You`re not leaving without me, are you?”

Ezekiel stares at her. She`s wearing her armor, looking like the fearless warrior queen he thought she was. Carol is raising an eyebrow at him, not quite able to suppress the smile on her lips. Relief is washing through him, the answering smile on his face as bright as the morning sun. They don`t talk about what happened between them, but right in this moment something has shifted. A door has been opened a crack, allowing some light in where there has been darkness before.

Their next kiss is initiated by her. It`s early in the morning. It`s the day where they would put their carefully worked out plan into motion. They would head out and start a war. Carol has barely slept. Even before the first light of day she has left her room in the Kingdom, walking down the quiet street. There wasn`t anyone to be seen outside yet except for the guards. A small sliver of light is creeping up on the horizon, casting everything into shadows.

Carol watches the buildings. It hasn`t been that long since she first woke up here, but her feelings towards this place have changed a lot. She felt at peace here. She wanted to fight as much for the people here as she did for her friends in the other communities. She comes to a stop in front of the dark theater. And for him. Mostly for him. The King. Carol doesn`t allow herself to think too much about it, but he has become important to her. Her eyes drift further down the road to the house he`s living in, wondering whether he is already awake.

Her legs keep on moving, taking her closer to him before her mind even catches up.

She`s not really surprised to find him leaning against the balustrade of the porch. Standing between the open gates that lead into the royal garden, Carol hesitates for some heartbeats. She`s not really sure why she came here, uncertain if she should approach him now. Ezekiel remains unmoving, observing her from his position. There`s a tiny voice in the back of her head that urges Carol to turn around, insisting that being here is not a good idea. She ignores it, the pull she feels towards this man so much stronger.

When she reaches the top of the stairs, Ezekiel turns to face her, smiling softly in the dim light. Carol`s heart instantly beats a little faster. He`s only wearing a white muscle shirt over his pants, his dreads are pulled back by some sort of scarf. He`s incredibly sexy and she can`t help but think of the other night on another porch just a couple nights ago. The feeling of his lips on hers. So tender and yet so firm.

“You`re up early.”

The sound of his voice washes over her like a caress.

“I don`t sleep much.”

Ezekiel tilts his head a little, his eyes trained on her face as if waiting for her to further elaborate on her statement. When she doesn`t, his eyes roam over the silent Kingdom before searching for her gaze again.

“I like this time of the day. The quiet. The peace.”

“We`ll be heading out into battle soon.”

“I know. And I`m – I know what is at stake here. But I`m confident.”

“Why?”

She is unable to tear her eyes away from him. Carol wasn`t exactly scared of the fight, but she was – restless, tense. His calm appearance was a little bit unnerving.

“I have to be.” A boyish grin appears on Ezekiel`s face. Winking at her, he whispers in a conspiratorial tone. “Fake it till you make it.”

Rolling her eyes, Carol shakes her head in exasperation. When she looks back into his eyes, he`s serious again.

“We _will_ make it.” The tone of his voice, the way he is looking at her is telling her that he is talking about the two of them. Him and her.

Throwing all caution to the wind, she takes a step forward, closing the gap between them. Pressing her hands against his cheeks, she pulls his face down for a kiss. His eyes widen in surprise, then close as he gives in to his heart`s desire and returns the kiss. His hands land on her hips, holding her in place. This kiss lasts longer than the first, their lips softly moving against each other. When she pulls back, Carol`s cheeks are stained in an adorable blush. Extricating herself from Ezekiel`s grip, she takes a step backwards.

“We have to get ready.”

Not waiting for a reply, she turns on her heels, heading back down the stairs. Half-way through the garden she hears Ezekiel saying her name. Turning once again she looks back up at him. The sun is slowly rising, bathing everything in a soft red glow.

_“We will make it!”_

Contemplating his words, Carol slowly nods her head. “Yes.”

She doesn`t quite share his confidence, but she would do anything in her power to keep the two of them alive. Him and her.

Their carefully worked out plan went to hell in a heartbeat. Almost all of the Kingdom`s fighters were extinguished. And then Shiva. Seeing the pain in Ezekiel`s eyes tore at Carol`s heart. She wanted to comfort him, tried to make him believe in himself again the way she believed in him. But he wasn`t ready to hear it. As much as it pained her to leave him, she had to keep going. She made a promise. And she would keep it. For all of them. And now especially for him.

When her and Jerry arrived at the Sanctuary only to find that their enemies had escaped, the panic almost overwhelmed her. All she could think about was to get back to the Kingdom as fast as possible. To make sure Ezekiel was safe. Relief washed over her when she saw him at the gates, only to be replaced by desperation when she realized that he was about to sacrifice himself for his people.

Carol was willing to do anything to get Ezekiel out of the Savior`s grasp, even if it meant to kill them all on her own. And even if it meant to team up with Morgan whose psychic health was fragile at best. Watching him kill one of the Saviors with his bare hands was disturbing and Carol was glad when he left the theater, leaving her alone with Ezekiel. The adrenaline was leaving her body and she was starting to shake.

“Carol.”

Ezekiel`s voice reaches her ear. Her head snaps towards him, her eyes bore into his. Unable to reign in her emotions any longer, Carol climbs down from the stage, rushing towards Ezekiel. He barely has time to discard the now empty gun he`s been holding before she has thrown herself at him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck, her mouth pressing against his forcefully. His still bound hands are trapped between their bodies, unable to move.

This kiss isn`t soft or chaste or tender. It`s desperate, needy, full of suppressed emotions. When they finally separate, they`re both breathless. Carol takes a step back, her fingers ghosting over Ezekiel`s bruised face, then down his arms, searching his body for any obvious wounds. Using her knife, she cuts the rope around his wrists, her fingers trembling slightly. Once he is free of his ties, Ezekiel wraps his arms around Carol, pulling her flush against his body. She returns the embrace, her face buried in his neck.

“I was so scared they would kill you.”

Her voice is mumbled, but he still hears her. Her body is trembling in his arms, his hands running up and down her back in an effort to calm her.

“I`m sorry.”

Raising her head, Carol looks into Ezekiel`s eyes.

“I`m really sorry.” He cups her cheek, his thumb brushing away the single tear that`s rolling down her cheek.

“I know.”

They stare at one another, their emotions swirling around them, out in the open. There was no going back from this point anymore and they were both aware of it. But they were still in the middle of a war. Taking a deep breath, they let go, then head towards the door together.

The next time they kiss it`s passionate, unrestrained. It`s after they finally defeated Negan, winning the war against the Saviors once and for all. They`re back at Hilltop, standing in front of Carol`s room. It`s late already and they both had a drink or two. They fully intend to say goodnight to each other but their eyes can`t seem to let go of the other. With a dreamy smile, Carol reaches up to stroke Ezekiel`s beard, pulling him closer for a sweet peck. It was meant to be innocent. It really was.

A second later, their mouths are fused together and they`re stumbling backwards into her room, kicking the door shut behind them. They are wrapped around each other, a tangled mess of limbs, greedily sucking on each other`s lips. Somehow, they make it through the room without ever letting go, blindly crashing down on the bed.

For long minutes they make out like teenagers, kissing hungrily, hands groping wherever they can reach. They only separate for split seconds to suck in some much needed oxygen before returning for kiss after kiss, deep wet smooches that have them hunger for more. Carol`s leg is hooked over Ezekiel`s hip, her hands fisted in his dreads. She can feel his body react to her, moaning into their kiss.

It`s when he feels one of her hands sneak between their bodies, brushing against his erection, that Ezekiel regains control of his senses. At least somewhat. Wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he pries her hand away from him, lacing their fingers together instead. With the last bit of his self-control, he tears his mouth away from hers and uses his strength to roll them over, pulling Carol on top of him.

She immediately tries to take advantage of her position, grinding down against him, her mouth searching his again. Ezekiel bites his lips to stop the feral growl rising in his chest. He would love to give in to his desire, to simply take her as she wants to be taken. But there`s another part of him. The responsible part. The part that wants to be a gentleman – needs to be a gentleman – even through his own haze of lust.

“Carol.”

She tries to keep up her ministrations, keeps moving against him, but his arms wrap around her in a death grip, stilling her movements.

“Carol. Please.”

She sags against him, her heart beating like crazy. Ezekiel eases his hold on her, his hands sliding up her back, tangling in her hair. Gently, he urges her to rise her head so he can look at her. His thumbs caress her cheeks as he struggles to find some words.

“We shouldn`t be doing this.”

Carol`s face crunches up and she struggles into a sitting position, tries to get away from him. Ezekiel immediately realizes his mistake, his hands reaching for hers, trying to stop her. He`s pleading with her, desperate to make her understand.

“No. Carol. No, please. Don`t – don`t run away. Please. Baby.”

He`s not even realizing what he`s saying, his fingers lacing with hers.

“Please.”

His words, his tone seep through to her. She remains in her position, straddling his legs, eyes cast down. Very gently he tips her chin up, his beautiful eyes searching hers. What she sees in them makes her further relax. Ezekiel`s mouth has gone dry, his tongue sneaking out to wet his lips. He doesn`t want to drive Carol further away from him, concentrating on finding the right words.

“What I meant to say was that we shouldn`t be doing this now. Here. Not like this.”

Carol`s eyebrows furrow in slight confusion. She`s still not quite getting what Ezekiel means to tell her.

“I want – I want to do this right. I want it to be special because you are special. To me. I want this – us – to last. More than I ever wanted anything in my life.”

Oh. Carol`s face goes all soft, her belly exploding into a million butterflies. Could this man be any more adorable? She scoots closer again, arms wrapping around his neck again, her chest pressed to his. Her face just inches from his, she smiles down at him.

“I want that, too.”

The brightest smile appears on Ezekiel`s face. Unable to stop herself, Carol kisses him again, sweet and loving this time. Reluctantly, she slides off his lap, slipping out of her boots. Laying back in the middle of the bed she tries to stifle a yawn. Taking that as his hint to leave, Ezekiel gets up from the bed, bowing down to softly kiss her forehead.

“Good night, my sweet.”

Reaching for his hand, Carol holds him in place.

“Stay. Please.”

Ezekiel hesitates just for a second, then gives in. Taking off his boots as well, he lays down next to her, sighing in contentment when she snuggles up against him. Moments later they`re both asleep.

They don`t get the chance to be alone like this for a couple days afterwards. Upon returning to the Kingdom there was a lot of work waiting for them there, keeping everyone busy – and especially the King. But even with all the work, he took the time to leave small surprises for Carol to remind her that he was thinking about her. A single red rose, a bowl with pomegranate seeds, a piece of chocolate. It`s sweet and romantic and Carol enjoys the attention Ezekiel is giving her, but what she really wants is his company.

So, sitting on her bed in her room late one night, Carol contemplates seeking Ezekiel out. Just when she made her decision, there`s a knock on the door, making her jump. Her heart starts beating faster immediately, certain that there was only one person who would come to her room at this hour. Getting up from the bed, she moves to open the door.

The first thing she sees is another red rose. Smiling, she takes it from his hand, her fingers brushing against his in the process.

“Thanks.”

“The queen of flowers for the queen of my heart.”

Carol blushes, quickly turning around. She walks over to the small table where there is already a vase with the other roses Ezekiel had left for her. She adds the newest one, realizing that it now was a complete dozen. No man has ever given her flowers before, let alone roses.

When she looks back at him, Ezekiel is casually leaning against the doorframe. His sleeves were rolled up, the top three buttons of his shirt hanging open, showing off quite a nice amount of his beautiful skin. Carol blushes again when she realizes that he is staring at her just as appreciatively. They were in the middle of a heat wave and she was just wearing a simple white top with spaghetti straps.

Looking into her eyes, Ezekiel forces himself to get his mind back under control, remembering what it was he came here for.

Extending his hand to Carol, he says “Would Milady accompany me for a walk?”

They stroll down the quiet street. Although it is dark already, it`s still warm, the humid late summer air enveloping them. Ezekiel hasn`t let go of her hand for a second, his thumb caressing her skin in a hypnotizing manner. Carol is focusing on the sensation, barely registering where they are going.

They come to a stop in front of the theater and that`s when Ezekiel let`s go of her hand, holding the door open for her. Carol immediately misses the feeling of his skin on hers. Passing him with a raised eyebrow, she enters the quiet theater, closely followed by him. Ezekiel ushers her into the main room, then excuses himself. Carol stands there in the semi-darkness, unsure what is going on.

Just when she is about to call for Ezekiel the screen comes to life behind her. Carol stares at it in wonder. She knows that there were movie nights in the Kingdom, but she never had the chance to attend one in the short time she`s been here. It feels like it`s been a lifetime since she last saw a movie. Hearing Ezekiel come back she turns around to face him, smiling brightly at him.

Seeing the happiness on her face, Ezekiel feels immensely pleased with himself. He was hoping that Carol would like his surprise.

And she truly does. They sit next to each other in the backrow. Ezekiel chose some old black and white movie that Carol vaguely remembers. Leaning back in her chair, she gets comfy.

“I`m sorry I couldn`t find the time to make us any popcorn. But I snatched this from the kitchen.” He`s holding a chocolate bar out to Carol. “Don`t tell on me to Nabila” he says with a wink. Carol can`t quite suppress the small giggle, happily unwrapping the chocolate. She shares it with Ezekiel and for a while they just watch the movie. He`s reaching for her hand again, lacing their fingers together.

The movie is funny and Carol enjoys it, but she is increasingly distracted by Ezekiel`s proximity. The sight of their joined hands is fascinating, his much darker skin against hers. It`s touching something deep inside her she never felt before. Turning her head, Carol studies his profile. My God, he was so – there certainly was a law against any man being this handsome, right? She has to snicker at the foolish thought.

“Am I amusing you, my dear?”

Ezekiel looks at her with a raised eyebrow, his warm brown eyes regarding her with endless tenderness. Carol can`t help herself but to touch his face, feel the soft hairs of his beard under her fingertips. Feeling daring, she teases him, her breath fluttering over his face as she whispers.

“I may not totally be up to date, but – isn`t the point of taking a girl to the movies to kiss her?”

His eyes dart to her lips, then back up again, a distinct longing on his face.

“Only if the girl wants to be kissed.”

“This girl does.”

As soon as her words have left her mouth, his lips are on hers. It`s the sweetest caress, soft and full of emotions and it completely steals her breath away. The movie is all but forgotten as they give in to their need to touch each other, to feel each other. It`s only when the movie ends that the sudden silence and darkness drives them apart.

“I suppose it`s time to leave now.”

“Yeah.”

It takes all of Ezekiel`s willpower to get up from his chair, pulling Carol with him towards the front door. He`s gone for a couple minutes to shut off the projector while she waits for him. Her mind is in a strange state of relaxation and excitement, her body already missing his closeness. Carol knows exactly what she wants and saying goodnight isn`t it. When he`s back, her arms wrap around Ezekiel`s middle, her mouth searching for his kiss once more.

“Carol.”

The way he says her name makes her skin prickle with want. His eyes are deep pools of desire, but still he`s keeping himself in check. She knows that this has to be her decision, that he would wait for her permission. So she gives it to him. Looking straight into his eyes, she brushes her lips over his seductively.

“Your place or mine?”

He`s chuckling deep in his throat, his hands tightening their grip on her waist.

“Are you sure?”

“I am. You don`t seem to be.”

“There isn`t anything in this world that I`d rather do than making love to you.”

His tone is sincere, the look of passion, of unadulterated desire on his face unmistakably telling her that he was speaking the truth. And yet, he still seemed to be hesitant.

“But?”

His lips touch hers, lingering, sweet.

“But it`s been a while. A very long while.”

Carol stares at him. Wait. He wasn`t being self-conscious, was he? This incredibly handsome, confident King couldn`t be insecure. Biting her lips, she presses herself against Ezekiel, their bodies touching from head to toe. Her hands splayed out on his back, she kisses him passionately, leaving both of them completely breathless.

“I like that.”

Some minutes later they`re standing in his bedroom bathed in candlelight. Ezekiel`s fingertips reverently glide up and down over Carol`s bare arms, causing goosebumps to rise all over her body. Her hands creep under the hem of his shirt, lightly scratching the firm skin of his abdomen. His eyes roam over her body, lingering on the alluring swell of her breasts. He licks his lips subconsciously, speeding up her heartbeat.

His confidence is back and with a dazzling smile he lets his fingers trail down her back and over her buttocks, grabbing them with his large hands to pull her flush against him. Gasping, Carol`s fingers dig into his sides. He was slowly driving her crazy and he knew it. Devil.

“You are gorgeous.”

She`s not used to being complimented, most certainly not on her looks. Blushing, she averts her eyes, unsure how to react. A second later she can feel his fingers on her chin, gripping her softly but unrelenting.

“You are!” There`s fire in his eyes and in his kiss, drawing the cutest moan from her. Her hands itch higher on his chest, sliding over his sweaty skin, his sparse hairs tickling her palms. Both his hands are back on her ass, groping, fueling her arousal. Suddenly ravenous, Carol struggles to pull her hands out from under Ezekiel`s shirt, instead attacking the buttons. It takes way too long until she can finally push the shirt down his arms, her fingers shaking with the force of her desire. He`s not really helpful, either.

Once she finally has him free of the offending garment, Ezekiel surprises her by lifting her up bridal style. Before Carol can utter any word of protest, he`s sinking down on the mattress with her, his lips engaging her in another heart-felt kiss.

Lying on his side beside her, Ezekiel deliberately tries to slow them down. Holding her gaze, his fingers slowly trail down her body, from her neck, over her breasts and stomach, down her long legs. He rids her of her boots and socks, then slides his hand back up, settling on her hipbone. Her top has ridden up just a little bit, exposing a small stretch of her milky white tummy. Ezekiel stares at it in fascination, then lowers his head to press his mouth to her skin, his tongue sneaking out to dip into her navel.

Again, Carol can`t suppress the moan rising in her throat. What an incredible feeling that was! Ezekiel settles back down next to her, his fingertips lazily playing with the waistband of her jeans. He was in no hurry, immensely enjoying her reactions to his touch. Carol takes her time looking at him, admiring his strong male body, his incredible skin. Her fingers explore his muscular arms and chest, eliciting a deep humming sound from him.

Their mouths find each other again and again, tongues sliding against each other in deep wet kisses that are meant to further arouse one another. Their touches get more insistent, more daring. Popping the button of her jeans open, Ezekiel slides his hand inside, dipping it between Carol`s legs. This time, they moan in unison into their kiss.

“You`re so wet.” His voice is a low whisper, washing over her face.

“Yes.” She nods, her hands pressed against his cheeks. She captures his bottom lip with her teeth, tugging on it, then runs her tongue over it. The growl coming from him turns her insides to mush. Never ever has she been so aroused before, did she feel such overwhelming desire for a man. His fingers keep sliding through her moist folds, ever so lightly brushing over the most sensitive part of her body. It`s the sweetest torture, driving her out of her mind with lust.

Carol tries to move against him, to increase the pressure, but Ezekiel pulls his hand away. She whimpers softly at the loss of his touch, but then realizes that he`s working on pushing her pants down. She helps him as best as she can, glad when she is finally free of them. His hand runs up and down her bare leg, then urges her to bend her knee to give him better access. Tearing his mouth from hers, his eyes wander to her most private parts, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

Her scent is strong and heady, calling to his primal nature. Unable to resist, he`s bowing his head, his mouth feasting on the sensitive hidden pearl, his fingers digging into the flesh of her upper thigh. Carol comes almost immediately. Fisting the bedsheets in a death grip, she throws her head back, a surprise scream falling from her mouth. Holy shit! Her orgasm rolls over her in endless pleasurable waves, wrecking her body. She barely registers when Ezekiel releases her, positioning himself in the cradle of her legs.

He`s hovering above her, waiting. He`s poised on the edge himself, but he wants her full attention when he`ll be joining his body with hers for the first time.

When she opens her eyes again, a lazy smile is playing on her lips.

“Nice.”

“Oh yeah?” Lowering his full weight on her, Ezekiel presses his groin against her.

“Oh yeah! That feels nice, too!”

Carol wriggles her hands between their bodies, working on getting his belt open and lowering the zipper of his pants. With his hands buried in her damp hair, Ezekiel resumes his kissing as she struggles to push his pants down to free his straining erection. A shudder runs through his body when he feels one of her small hands wrap around him, squeezing him delicately.

Oh my, he felt impressive in her hand. Using her free hand to push against his shoulder, Carol raises her head to look down between their bodies. Impressive indeed. She guides him to her entrance, biting her lips when his fingers join hers, helping her push the thick head into her depths. They both keep watching as he slowly disappears inside her body, inch by delicious inch.

Ezekiel is gritting his teeth, struggling to keep control over his body, to give her time to accommodate him. She`s slippery wet, but so tight, her walls gripping at him in a maddening way. He pushes forward slowly, steadily with shallow little thrusts, opening her up bit by bit for his intrusion. The sounds Carol is making are music to his ears, little whimpering noises that fuel his passion.

When he is finally fully embedded inside her, his head sinks to her shoulder. He`s shaking with the force of trying to reign in his lust.

Carol is beyond thinking, her body on fire. Every time Ezekiel surges forward a little bit, she can feel more wetness gushing out of her, easing his way. He`s filling her, stretching her, the sensation going from being a tiny bit uncomfortable to indescribable pleasure within seconds. She hungers for her release despite the breathtaking climax she just had. Her arms and legs wrap around him, groping at his flesh.

“Move.” Her lips touch his ear, nipping softly.

It`s all he needs. His hips start surging against her in long deep strokes, taking both of them higher and higher. Holding each other in a tight embrace, they keep staring into each other`s eyes, unable to look away. Ezekiel can feel the second she`s coming again, her whole body tightening around him, squeezing him. His mouth comes crushing down on hers, muffling their mutual cries of ecstasy.

Long minutes pass where they just lay in each other`s arms, breathless, sated. Carol feels sticky and sweaty, the top she`s still wearing plastered uncomfortably to her skin. She wants to get rid of it, but she`s too lazy to move, just her fingertips ghosting over Ezekiel`s shoulders. He shifts a little bit, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at her, slipping out of her in the process.

Carol can feel his seed trickling out of her. Getting up on her elbows as well, she looks down at their lower bodies. They were both messy, covered in their combined juices. She never liked this aspect of sex, didn`t allow it to happen the few times she shared a bed with Tobin. Now was different. With Ezekiel it felt absolutely right, natural. Their hands reach out at the same time, sliding through the moisture.

“Beautiful.”

Carol turns her head to look at Ezekiel, gripping his jaw to direct him closer for another kiss. He sinks back into her, his arm wrapping around her waist to pull her on top of him. Carol swiftly takes advantage of her position, sitting up, pulling her drenched top and bra over her head. After discarding them somewhere behind her, she leans down again, pressing her naked breasts against Ezekiel`s chest while starting to plunder his mouth again.

Their hunger for each other isn`t sated yet, the fire flaring up between them again. Carol`s hands are fisted in his dreads, while Ezekiel has one splayed out over her back, pressing her against him, the other groping at her delectable backside. She`s sliding against him, his shaft trapped between their bodies. The feeling is exquisite, both moaning their pleasure in between kisses. He`s quickly hardening again, rubbing over her clit relentlessly.

When she can`t bear it anymore, Carol sits up again, bracing herself on his chest.

“Help me.”

She raises her hips and watches as Ezekiel pushes himself into her again, her own body weight helping her to slide down on him completely. She rotates her hips in a hypnotizing rhythm, concentrating on the feeling of having him inside her. Ezekiel is more than content to let her take control. With his hands on her hips, he watches her move, his eyes fixed on her perfectly round breasts swaying in front of him.

Carol slowly increases her tempo, leaning backwards a bit. Unable to resist the temptation anymore, Ezekiel sits up as well, his hands sliding over her rib cage to cup her breasts. Her nipples are tightly puckered, pressing into his palms. He squeezes her, testing the fullness in his hands. Sliding her arms around his neck, Carol keeps moving her hips against him, watching his face.

“They`re perfect.” She`s not sure if he`s talking to her or to himself and it doesn`t really matter.

Ezekiel is squeezing her again, then rubs his thumbs over the sensitive nubs. The moan that falls from her mouth is low and guttural, her fingers digging into his flesh. Interesting. He does it again, watching her reaction. This time, her hips surge against his with more force. She`s staring at him, her mouth opening on a gasp.

“You like that.” It`s not a question and she doesn`t bother answering him.

She`s going wild a second later when he squeezes one nipple between his thumb and forefinger, tugging slightly. With a cry, Carol leans further back, bracing herself on Ezekiel`s knees. His free arm shoots out to support her, holding her while he keeps playing with her breast. Her hips slap against his out of control. And then she goes rigid when his mouth descends on her other breast, the rough sucking directly translating to her clit, pushing her over the edge again.

Her arms buckle, but Ezekiel keeps her upright, pulling her against him. Using his strength, he rolls Carol underneath him, his hips slamming against her over and over until he follows her into oblivion. It takes much longer this time to come down from their high again, her body spasming around him in delicious aftershocks.

She is so tired, it takes all of Carol`s remaining strength to open her eyes when she feels Ezekiel`s fingers brush over her forehead and down her cheek. She`s greeted by one of his blinding smiles.

“Hey beautiful.”

Reaching out, she brushes her fingers over his forehead as well. He`s covered in sweat, just as she is. It doesn`t bother her.

“Hey yourself.”

His grin is contagious.

“Bet you`re happy now that I came to seduce you tonight.”

Carol`s nose scrunches up in the cutest way and she`s giggling again, making Ezekiel ridiculously happy.

Tugging on a strand of his dreads she says, “Your brain must be a little mushy, mister, cause I distinctly remember that I`ve been the one who did the seducing.”

His grin gets even wider. Mobilizing the last bit of his energy, Ezekiel pulls Carol into his arms, spooning up behind her.

“You might actually be right about that.”

Satisfied with his answer, Carol snuggles back into his embrace. Her eyes slip shut again, but the sweetest smile appears on her lips when she feels Ezekiel`s lips brush against her shoulder.

“We made it, baby.”

Pulling his arms tighter around her, Carol nods dreamily. “Yes, we did.”

The End.


End file.
